The fast development of railway transport sets higher requirements for service performance of steel rails, of freight railway and heavy-load special railway in particular. Following the continuous increase of axle weight, traffic density and carrying gross weight, the service environment of steel rails tends to be rigorous. Particularly, the curve sections with a small radius are hardest hit, the wear of steel rails is serious, and some steel rails have to be replaced in less than one year after service, seriously restricting railway transport efficiency. Railway sector is in urgent need for steel rail products with better performance. Meanwhile, in coastal areas and humid tunnels, steel rails also face the problem of fast corrosion. The interaction between rail flange and gasket as well as ballast bed results in formation of dotted or blocky corrosion pits at rail flange. Under the action of repeated stress of wheels, the corrosion pits are extended quickly towards rail web and railhead, thus resulting in rail fracture failure, endangering traffic safety. Therefore, the development trend of long life and low maintenance of railway requires steel rails to possess multiple properties such as resistance to wear, contact fatigue, corrosion and brittle failure. It indicates by research that the corrosion resistance of steel rails may be improved normally by the following three methods: firstly, by applying a corrosion-resistant material on the surface layer, a substrate-isolating layer was artificially covered on the surface layer of steel rail to avoid contact of rail substrate with air or other media and improve corrosion resistance of the rail; secondly, improving corrosion resistance of rail through sacrificial anode; thirdly, adding Cu, Cr, Ni and other corrosion-resistant elements to general carbon steel rail to raise the corrosion resistance of rail substrate. At present, the research of the third method is more urgent. Chinese Patent Application No. 101818312A discloses steel of corrosion-resistant heavy rail with good toughness, fatigue resistance and corrosion resistance. Weight percentage composition of alloy elements in the basic alloy system: C: 0.55%˜0.72%, Si: 0.35%˜1.1%, Mn: 0.7˜1.40%, Cr: 0.2%˜0.65%, Cu: 0.2%˜0.65%, rest: Fe. On the basis of the above basic composition, one or a plurality of microalloy elements Nb, V, Ti, Ni and Mo are added, wherein Nb: 0.01%˜0.055%, V: 0.05%˜0.10%, Ti: 0.001%˜0.05%; Ni: 0.1%˜0.3%, Mo: 0.15%˜0.3%. This patent application addresses the problem of toughness, fatigue resistance, wear resistance and corrosion resistance of low carbon or ultra-low carbon steel. For example, tensile strength is about 1100 MPa, and corrosion rate is about 2 g/m2·h. However, the rail disclosed in the above patent application can hardly meet the transport requirements of heavy haul railway of large axle weight and large traffic volume and is not applicable to performance enhancement of steel rails and other high-carbon steel.